The Love in My Heart
by defuntaccount
Summary: Au..When Kagura Kagewaki, went to the doctor's office she discovers that she needs a heart transplant. What happens when she and Sesshomaru falls in love after his wife dies? How will they reacted when they discover the reason why they feel in love?
1. Chapter 1

The love in my heart

Chapter one: The results: revised edition

The doctor's office was a pretty blue that look like the water in the ocean. Kagura really like the color because it reminded her of the ocean and the beach she had been there before. The floor was a sandy beach color carpet the scenery looks really nice.Kagura Kagewaki was busy waiting in the doctor's office for the results the tests.

_It had all start when some dude name Naraku Kishimoto. He tried to kill her __and he almost did when he stabbed a knife in her heart. He was trying to rob me of __all my jewels and my money._All the effects that were left were emotional scars and a big hole in her heart.That was why she was in Doctor Miroku Houshi's office. _"I hope that he won't__grope me like he did the other pretty girls who came to his office, if he did that __he would be slap hard!" Kagura thought._

_In Dr. Houshi's office:_

The room had a very bright red walls which the doctor later remarked the color keepedhim awake when he had no sleep or very little. The floor was just basicly a beige tile that look that had been worned down over the years.

"By the way, Miss Kagewaki how old are you?" Dr. Houshi asked.

"I am only 19 years what do i need?" Miss Kagewaki said shocked.

"Miss Kagewaki, you need a heart transplant." Doctor Miroku Houshi said.

"WHAT!" Kagura said in shocked!

"Well Kagura, your heart has a big whole in it that me or any doctors can't fix"

Doctor Houshi said.

"So do i need a transplant! How long will i need one before i die!" Kagura said.

"A week is the best answer i can give since you are young at most i would give you

three weeks at the most. I am so sorry that you have to go through this. Are you okay?" He asked.

" DO YOU MEAN I HAVE A 3 WEEKS AT MOST TO LIVE? How i am i supposed to live a life that doesn't include me dieing?" Kagura yelled!

"uhhhhh... That is the best timeline i can i give you. I have had people that have that same amount of time, they live life the fullest that means you can do the things that you wanted to do that you can do before you die." Miroku said.

"So okay now i can do whatever i like before i die. Like that will ever help me." Kagura muttered

"Can i asked you a question Miss Kagewaki." Miroku said he was not answering her question.

"What is is?" Kagura asked.

"Will you bare my child?" Miroku asked. "_She sure does have a temper" Miroku thought._

"SLAPPPPPPPPPPPP" Kagura slapped him.

"I am not coming back to your office after my heart operation!"Kagura said.

_"Why do all the pretty ladies leave?" Miroku thought._

Later after the visit:

Kagura went to the secertary's desk to pay the bill. She didn't mind paying the bill she was well off meaning that she was rich and by the way she wasn't a snob. The desk was very pretty it was ebony type of wood with a bundle of roses, she wondered where they had came from.

"So miss Kagewaki, did Dr. Houshi ask you his question?" Mrs. Watse asked.

"Do you mean, will you bare my child question?" Kagura said.

"Yes, and did you slapped him?" Mrs. Watse asked.

"Yes i did and i think he will have a mark on his face for weeks." Kagura said.

"So when do you want to have your next appointment?" Mrs. Watse asked.

"So today is January 8... Can you tell The doctor to call me when they

have a heart for me?" She asked.

"Yes i can, and do you want to pay your bill?" Mrs. Watse.

"Yes i do and how much is it?" Kagura said.

"$150.00 dollars." She told Kagura.

"Okay i will charge it on my credit card." Kagura said.

" What is the came of the credit card?" She asked.

"Capitol one." Kagura said.

"All i need is for you to put the card in the machine and you will be done." Rini said.

Kagura put her card into the machine and received the receipt and her card back.

"Thanks for your the visit." Rini watse said.

"Your welcome!" Kagura said and left the building.

These are my author's notes:

**Yeah i finally written a Kagura fanfiction that will be based on ****a pairing but you will have to wait to see who Kagura will be with. ****It took 30 minutes to a hour on Sunday morning. I am kindling ****glad that i am over writer's block to start a new story since there ****are not a lot of kagura fanfictions where she doesn't die. You will ****figure out what else happen in the murder attempt on her life ****later. Kagura's thoughts are in italicized text and my author's are ****in bold text. So please review when you get done and thanks for reading this! ****This chapter is the revised editon do i hope that you like it! ****I want to thanks the two readers that reviewed and thanks for the ****advice KaguraH16 thanks to you all! **

**Hannah **

**this date is Jan. 9,2006**


	2. Chapter 2

The love in my heart

Chapter Two: The pain in life.

A little background information about Kagura(She is wearing a long sleeved dark purple shirt and leather black pants and her hair was just like it would be in the series except for the feathers, i might had forget to Add this information in the last chapter)

When Kagura left the office and went to her Mercedes Benz s class. Inside the car everything was in leather, in all the place but no the windows.

"I better go fast if i want to make for Dr. Phil at 3:00 o'clock." Kagura muttered.

Just then her cell phone start to ring. _I wonder who it is, i hope it isn't that stalker of mine,__Hojo. He is so creepy, just like Naraku was._

"Hello, This is the famous model Kagura Kagewaki. What do you need?" Kagura answered in a happy tone. She decided to pull over so she could make the call.

"Hello Miss Kagewaki, this is Doctor Miroku Hoshi. I need to know where you live?" Miroku asked.

'WHAT? Why do you need to know my personal information? Are you trying to stalk me you pervert!" Kagura yelled into the phone.

"I am so sorry Miss Kagewaki, but could you turn down your voice level? I am going to get a headache if you continue the screaming." Miroku said.

"I am so sorry but don't be such a pervert. I hate those kind of guys, you know because that think that somebody who is rich lets a guy take nude pictures of her?" Kagura said.

"I understand My best friend Sango beliefs the same things you do." Miroku said. _I almost __mention my wife if they knew i had a wife none of those girls would say yes._

"Why did you call besides chatting for Mister Hoshi who needs a wife." Kagura said.

"I wanna go on a date with you." Miroku asked.

"I don't go with doctors i am so sorry, because i know some of the doctors you work with and they said you have a wife." Kagura said she started to blush. _That guy is such a pervert and he has a__wife to! I feel sorry for Sango when i tell that. Didn't date the other doctor Hiten? He was so __hot, his death of brother broke us up. We are still best friends though._

"Oh... can we get to the real point? Why did you call me in the first place?" Kagura asked.

"Well, you might need to go in for a check up to take a blood sample and see what yourblood type is in case we get a donor's heart." Miroku finally told her the real reason.

"Why Thank you gave me some hope when there is none." Kagura said.

"Okay on what day?" Kagura told him.

"You mean the date?" Miroku said.

'Hell No The appointment Asshole." Kagura said. _He is so determined sometimes about somethings._

"On Jan. 11 of this year and at noon" Miroku said.

"Yeah i will call later and tell you if that day is open."

"Bye baka:" Kagura ended the phone call with that bad ass pervert.

"Bye Babe." Miroku ended the phone call and start to think _i guess she_ _didn't hear me this time.__Hahhaha i love to tease her about things._

At the Hospital:

The room was like a basic room were the patient stayed at everything was white except the machines that was trying to help the poor women. In the room were a married couple, a silver headed guy and a women with raven colored hair.He look sad and she looked like she was in pain.

"Ayame, hold on until the kids come here." The guy asked. He begin to ahave a cold look on his face.

"Sesshomaru,take care of all the matters of which i am leaving behind." Ayame said.

"Yes.." Sesshomaru said.

" Tell them to donated my organs including my heart. Maybe a girl who is pretty will have my heart and then she will find you and she would have my heart." Ayame said.

"Yes Ayame." Sesshomaru said. "Ayame, always had a fairy tale imagination...She never thought of the bad in people. but the best."

"Sesshomaru, one thing.. tell the kids the truth when they come to know how life is. They must not know until they understand. Please Sesshomaru." Ayame whispered her eyes to go.

Sesshomaru... however did seem unphased by what was happening. He was hoping in his mind that Ayame, his lily was not going to die. But fate happen to see a different side of Sesshomaru's heart.

Ayame sliently began to close her green eyes, he started to hold her hand harder hoping that having his touch nearby would let her survive for couple days at the most. To settle all the affairs.. including the kids; who happen to be at their grandfather's house. Having a great time.

"Why Ayame? Why did u have to die?" He question himself. He put his hand against his face muttering ."I don't know how i will tell the kids about their mother."

A nurse appeared beside him." Hello Mr. Taisho. Ayame isn't coming back, i am so sorry. I will be gald to call the funeral home.. to make the arrangements for her funeral." She was Ayame's personal nurse Rin Slayer(she had married Sango's brother)

Thanks for all the reviews everybody They made me so happy! I will update when i get more ideas. Kagura,Rin,Sesshomaru,Miroku isn't mine they belong to their creator but Ayame is Mine so please take don't her! I will have to sue you if you do or else.

Hannah


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: I do not own Inuyasha! Never will that happen to me at least :( that makes me so ****sad. Gosh ppl, don't cry now, this chapter well be a bit sad and weird. So if you want to know why the rating "T" comes in handy is... i can't say it would ruin the chapter. So read this wonderful chapter that took along time to write. Mike encouraged me to write this chapter so this chapter will be dedicated to him. Sesshomaru isn't going to be in this chapter but you bet he will be the next chapter! This was just a spoiler i had to give away.**

**This is a long list of people i want to thank who helped with advice for this story,The Love in my Heart, and gave me such wonderful reviews. Here is the list: TheArtistFormerlyKnownasLaughingStockStables,SilentWhisperer,Kouryuu524,Inu Mordriko,Kagura-ness,Noelani,Kagura615. **

**This people are members of is the people who reviewed that wasn't a member of this wonderful site.Luncinda,Kaze,Hiraikotsu.**

**So please continue reading and sorry for the long author's note!**

The Love in my Heart

Chapter Three: Shocking Behavior

Back to Kagura Kagewaki...

Scene: There is a apartment, it look on the outside like a white mansion. Just you could say appearances could be deceiving. There flowers everywhere, roses, lilies,daisy's,sakura trees. Kagura's room .There is a bed in the middle of the room, with a canopy style which white silk sheets. There was red silk covering her bed's canopy. The floor was basic pine, there was a dresser which was made of Ebony wood, That was holding all of Kagura's clothes that couldn't fit in her closet. On the walls were cover shoots of her for Victoria Secret. If you don't know that is a store that is for women.

Kagura had just went to her purple bathroom, it was huge! There was a big white bath tub, a counter top which had sandstone, and the floor was continued on from the bedroom. The window had a lighter amethyst colored window covering, so the room all match in harmony.

"Gosh, this day has been horrible." Kagura said as she went to her closet picking out a long white komonio it had red roses on it.

_"This is harder than it looks_." She thought, while fixing the obi. Finally she was done, she went to the bathroom medicine cabinet. She looked over her medicine choices which one should she take? Valium,Prozac, Lunesta. "_Witch one will work the best? I hate my stinking life, i look ugly, i need a heart transplant. I might as well die." _She thought.

"Which one, will work the best? Prozac? I think that is what i am going to choose." Kagura said, and picked up the Prozac prescription bottle.

Kagura took out 5 pills more than the recommended dose, with lunesta. Five minutes later... she was starting to get hullications from the drugs_. "What is it! Somebody is after me!" _She thought. The drugs were affecting her mind to think that there was somebody after her.

"I must really go to bed now." She decide and walked to her bed. She pulled the white cover over and slipped in. Her head at touch the pillow so softly that it was light as a feather.

**Kagura's dream: **

_Out of the blue air, Kagura had landed suddenly in a field of black roses. The flowers look all evil and wicked, like somebody had something to the roses. But lets get on with her dream. She looked around and saw white wings on her back. Then she took a second look and she was wearing a long white dress that went down to the floor. The sleeves were like long that reach her hips. Omg, she thought, who put me in such modest clothing. The wings look so real, they were white as a angels wings would look like. _

_Maybe, if i can try to move them it would prove this was not real! She decided. Kagura had put all her might into moving the wings and to her shock they did move. _

_"Where am i doing in a middle of nowhere?" Kagura said outloud. _

_She start to walk through the meadows of flowers, what is this supposed to mean? She thought, maybe this chapter of my life will have a happy ending. _

_She got to a middle of the meadows, where there wasn't any flowers. Laying down she start to cry tears of blood. _

_"Why has this happen to me? I am dying, what has come of me?" Kagura asked herself for the answers._

_Just then, Kagura heard bang and wondered where did it come from. She saw the bullet coming for her, ducking she had thought she missed the bullet. Guess again, she didn't and a horrible pain came from her stomach region. ".Wait dreams aren't supposed to hurt. Does this mean im going to die? What will happen to me when i die? Will i wilt like a flower when it doesn't get any water?" She said._

**End of Kagura's dream...**

**6 hours later:  
**

It was morning time...

There was a knock on Kagura's apartment. It was the maid, coming to clean Kagura's apartment. She had blond hair,green eyes which could be mistaken for a cat. She had the black dress which had lace on it, along with a white apron on.

"Miss Kagewaki, can i come in? I need to clean your apartment." The maid said, her name was Rei.

She knocked again, this time louder. Hoping nothing was wrong with Miss Kagewaki.

"Miss Kagewaki, i am coming in!" Rei said and kicked the door open. "_Sure did that hurt, but i am worried about Kagura. What has she gotten herself into?" _She thought.

Rei,the maid, walked into the living room, looking for Kagura. _"Where could she have been? What had she got herself into? I wonder at times." _She thought.

"Kagura!" She yelled. She had walked into her bedroom, not knowing what she was about to discover.

She opened the door, not excepting the site she had saw. "Help! Ms Kagewaki is in here and she isn't waking up!" She had saw Kagura on her bed and a prescriptions of medicine on the dresser.

"Miss Kagewaki, what did you do?" She cried. She had just finish to try to wake her up.

"_I must call 911. Why Kagura?" _She thought.

She saw the phone, and picked it up and dialed 911.

"Hello, this is 911 what do you need?" The 911 operator asked.

"There is a lady that need helps, it looks like she overdosed on her medication." Rei said quickly.

" What is the lady's name?" The operator asked.

"Miss Kagura Kagewaki ma'am." She told her.

"Ok, where are you at right now?" operator questioned her.

"On 2005 lovely eyes avenue." Rei spoke.

"Help will arrive quickly ma'am just wait patiently." The lady said.

"Ok, i will." Rei said.

5 minutes later:

There were sirens heard, they had to come! Rei thought.

Maybe they can save Kagura before times runs out? Maybe but you may never know, there aren't happy endings to every story. Does Kagura have another chance of life? Or will this be her last time in the living world? Wait your horses! She hasn't meet Sesshomaru yet, so review when you get done! Maybe if i get tons of reviews on this chapter Kagura will stay alive in the nick of time! Who knows?

This is a long goodbye from your fanfic author,Inuyashafan001.

**SO READ AND REVIEW AGAIN!**

_  
_Besides, i do not own Victoria Secrets,Prozac,Valium,Lunesta, all i own is the plot and story,but not the characters within it.

Guide:

In Japan, you normally wear a white komonio to a funeral, so when Kagura is wearing it she knows that she is going to die.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since i started _'Love in My Heart' _I have always had trouble writing this story. Last time I actually wrote a chapter was April 4,2006. Yes, I had a long period of time to consider what I was going to write. However the time I had, has so far proven unforgiving to me, and I haven't had any ideas.

I need help so bad that I have resorted to some actions that I do not want to due until this year.In a time of need, I am looking for a quiflied Inuyasha fan fiction writer.

Requirements:

You need to: be able to write well,Be a Sesshoumaru/Kagura fan,Being able to maintain the Inuyasha characters in character,Having good grammar and spelling,

Please private message me if you want to be my co writer.


End file.
